1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic actuator for a fuel injector as well as a method for producing a pole body for the magnetic actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel injectors of the related art are essentially designed as magnetic switching valves having a coil and a magnetic actuator, whose pole body is developed of several sectors having a ferritic, magnetic material which are electrically insulated from one another by a surface layer. Such a magnetic switching valve is known from the published German patent application document DE 196 39 117 A1, for example. Because of the thin surface layer and the contour of the pole body, during an increase and a decrease in the magnetic field during operation, eddy current losses may take place and as a result, a lessening of the switching time or dynamics of the fuel injector. In addition, the manufacturing of the composed pole body in a plurality of process steps is very costly.